My child is a pain aru!
by XDarkFallenAngelX
Summary: Kiku came to help raise his brother and Ivan's child who happens to be a big troublemaker. Something bad happens that will make Yao's life a living hell...Rating will up, Mpreg and drama with a mixture of humor...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know how long I will keep doing this but um…never mind…I just love NiChu so much, okay?**

**_Yao's POV_**

I never knew this day come, my husband…Ivan Braginski has passed away. Our wedding was a few months ago and our son, was born after that. Me and Ivan didn't name him yet, we were having difficulties on finding a good name for him and aiyah…he keeps crying too much. Speaking of our son, I have him in my arms. I will protect him and I won't let harm go near him, he's the only one I have left. Ivan may be gone forever but I still have this little one with me, someone who will never leave me alone. My whole family are going fine too, including Ivan's, we are all getting along and Natalia would sometimes make the baby cry and Yong Soo would stop her from doing so, he still grabs my chest and it still bothers me a lot.

Just a after a few minutes, I began to cry.

I couldn't control the sadness that was still hidden inside me, thinking about Ivan and his death just made me cry. My son was already asleep and I try not to cry too hard or that could wake him up.

It took me a while to stop crying, I try to think about funny things such as Yong Soo doing his own thing and it still doesn't work. I gently place him in his cradle where he can sleep peacefully. I smiled at this and touch his hair softly.

"Yao-san?"

I gasped when I heard that voice, I knew who is was.

It was my little brother, Kiku.

**_End of POV_**

Kiku, who was outside the baby boy's bedroom went to see his brother, he was worried about him and didn't seen him since he and Ivan were married. Kiku sees Yao inside the bedroom and his son was in the cradle asleep, he was happy to see his nephew again and he and the whole didn't him not very much. Things did change a lot.

"Kiku? what are you doing here aru?" Yao asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you haven't been happy since what happened to Ivan. It's not good being sad all the time, and I thought it would be nice if I stayed by your side since you have no one."

Yao really needed Kiku, he had no one expect for Meimei but he doesn't love her. Yao already has a child and he can't raise him all by himself and Kiku was the right person to help him with his parenthood. Yao was surprised by that, his little brother wants to help him, yet he was glad for someone to help him with taking care of his child and if Ivan wasn't there to help, Kiku can.

"Yeah, that would be nice aru. Aiyah...taking care of him was a pain."

"Don't worry, I'm here. Do you mind telling me what happened to Ivan-san?"

Yao look away from him for a while, then look back at him with almost dropping tears. "H-he was shot..."

"I-I-I'm sorry Ni-ni...about that...but you should know you're not alone."

Tears were now starting to fall from Yao's eyes and he tries to wipe them off. Kiku went to see his nephew who was still asleep, he smiled. The child looked a lot like Yao and the hair was a little lighter due to Ivan's gray hair.

"Hey Yao, did you give him a name?"

Yao shook his head, "No, I'm having a hard time with that..."

While looking at the child, he looked strong and healthy...he was still a few months old yet he will not know his father when he is older. That was such a pity.

"Yao, I was thinking his name should be Ivan..."

"Ivan?" Yao went to see the baby, even though he didn't like Ivan but behaved like him and Yao that was a perfect name for him. "Yes, that fits him. I like it, Ivan...his name will be Ivan...his father's name..."

Yao didn't forgot that Kiku will be moving to live with him, back at their regular house everything was wild and Yong Soo makes a mess all the time and always screams too much. Viet yells at everyone too much and always beats Yong Soo's ass. Meimie does the same thing, screaming too much and always worries about everything around her. Thai, Hong and Macau were the only quiet ones and Yao wished that his family can be quiet and be more like them.

A life with Kiku, that won't be bad...


	2. Chapter 2

**Years Later~**

Little Ivan; 8 years old, tall, scary, tough, and the new Ivan. He was just perfect, his acted so much like his father and he can beat anyone's ass as he wants and always carries a pipe around. Like his father! Yet he gets into trouble a lot and his teacher hates him a lot and his classmates are scared of him and no one can't bully him because of his 'kolkolkol' sounds. No one has the courage ti take this one down! he can kick your ass if you piss him off. However, Ivan can be kind hearted at times and loves animals so much. He doesn't show emotion or he can be seen having an angry look, though he does have anger issues like his mother. His mother, he needs to wake him up! It was Wednesday and it was time to wake up and go to school right now. Ivan was a sleepyhead, he hates waking up early and his mother doesn't him to stay up all night and always say it's bad for him but Ivan loves the dark so much. Many people judges him for being a different kind of kid. There was nothing wrong with that, that's how he is.

Ivan got out of the bed and his body started to shiver, he wanted to go back to the warm blankets and stay in bed forever and never goes back to school. Every kid his age hates school. While Ivan goes to his mother's bedroom, he sees his mother sleeping with his brother. Ivan's uncle, was sharing the same bed with his mother and it makes him wonder why and why his uncles lives with him. Ivan never knew his father and his mother never told him about that. What a shame.

"Hey mom, get your fucking ass out of the bed." Yes, Ivan does curses a lot and he gets into trouble for cursing at the teachers and classmate and kids from other classes, he would flip people off if they piss him off. Even Yao got flipped off before by his own son.

Still no response. Ivan roll his eyes and jump to the bed to wake his mother, "Hey mom! wake up!" This time, his mother woke up and looked at his son.

"Hey Ivan, ready to go to school aru?" Ivan nodded without saying a word, he got out of the bed and went to his room to change. Yao went downstairs to make breakfast and while Kiku was still asleep but it took him a while to get up. Ivan was done dressing up and went downstairs to eat breakfast with his mother and uncle. Which he didn't know was his _step father_.

Kiku had already woken up and sees Ivan eating pancakes that Yao was making. Kiku has his and went to the table to eat with Ivan who done eating but was drinking milk.

"Ivan-chan, how are you doing today?"

The little boy looks at his uncle or father, "Good as always and why did you call me 'Ivan-chan'?, my name's Ivan not Ivan-chan." Kiku can only was chuckle at that, Ivan doesn't like people treating him like a hopeless child who doesn't know anything but he is very naive. Yao treats Ivan like that and he is very overprotective of him and it annoys Ivan a lot!

"Oh Ivan~, You know I love playing with you. I know that you're a big boy but don't go around rebelling against the rules, they're very important." Every kid hates the rules but Ivan breaks more rules than the other kids at his school and he was labeled as the school's troublemaker, it doesn't bother him at all and it was funny to see kids whine about things and the teachers getting pissed off. School sucks to Ivan but it can be funny at times! Ivan got his backpack and left the house and was ready to go to school, he does have a few friends there and Ivan views them annoying because they make stupid things and talks about useless things.

Unfortunately, he can't play with his friends because his name was on the board; he and his teacher went into a huge teacher, but the good thing is he that didn't got a phone call or that be bad. That won't be a big problem, his teacher won't be in the class before or after the bell rings and the door unlocked. Ivan got an sneaky yet perfect plan, his name was on the board for over 3 days with a bunch of other names yet his friends talks to him and no teacher stops them from doing so. Ivan's friends doesn't want to get in trouble yet they can still talk to each other on the benches however those who don't have their names on the board cannot talk to their friends who's name is on the board. This happens to be the most fucked up rule Ivan has ever know. Before Ivan came inside the classroom, he went to the playground to see his annoying and childish friends.

"Hi Ivan! How are you~?" said one of Ivan's friends, he ran to Ivan and hugged him hard. "Hi Tommy, how's it going?"

Tommy wasn't with the others, Ivan was guessing the others were somewhere else. Maybe the bathroom or maybe going to the girls' bathroom to creep the girls out. "Sorry we can't play with me Ivan, I wonder how long will your name be on the board..."

"Don't worry, I'm going to the classroom and erase my name off the board." A very perfect plan to do...

Tommy let go of Ivan, surprised of he was going to do. "Y-you are? Are you sure~?"

"Yes, she doesn't go to the goddamn classroom before or after the bell rings. Besides, no one has ever been to classroom before school starts and I have to do it quick..." Ivan left and went back to the building, however children were not allowed to go there they needed to go to the bathroom. There were not any teachers in the hallway yet, if they were, Ivan would lie to them and say that he needs to go to the bathroom. Ivan was finally at the classroom and slowly closes the door and went to the board and his name was still there.

**Ivan Braginski**

There was nothing to worry about it. the teacher will probably forgets about it since she doesn't looks at the board unless someone gets in trouble. Ivan's name was in the bottom and of course nobody would tell the teacher that he erase his own name off the board, they know the punishment or prize that they will get from Ivan. The Russian-Chinese boy quickly erase his name off the board without feeling guilty. Ivan quickly leaves the room and went back to the playground and before he catch up with his friends, the bell ringed. All the kids in the playground stops of what they were going and went lining up to wait for their teachers to pick them up. Ivan was on the end of the line because all of the other kids doesn't want him with them but Ivan doesn't even care since he got his own friends with him.

The teacher came and all the kids starts fallowing the teacher and were heading to the classroom to learn and study. When heading back to the classroom, nobody or the teacher notice that Ivan' name was off the board and Ivan sigh of relief. Expect for Tommy, who was Ivan's friend and he never tell the teacher on Ivan, why would a friend would tell on a friend? All the kids took their seats and Ivan didn't even word and start doing the things at school as usual.

**LOL! I had to do that! I remember when I was in 2nd grade, my name was on the board and I went to the classroom and erase my name off the board! lol how smart and stupid of me xD and nobody even notice it~**


End file.
